El origen
by Datenshi01
Summary: Esto se trata de la guerra entre unos caballeros antiguos y la batalla de los recolectores de la muerte para descubrir que no todo es lo que parece, con muchos referencias hacia lo oculto y lo fantasioso


El origen

Todo lo que voy a relatar en estos capítulos son hechos que solo se ven en películas o series de anime, era un día como todos o al menos eso era lo que pensaba, la persona que era mi prometida de ese momento me había aburrido hasta el punto de que siempre inventaba una excusa para evitar verla, solo cuando tenía ganas de tener relaciones organizaba un encuentro ,hasta que luego de varios meses de estar haciendo esto ella me dijo que si yo estaba con ella por sexo o por amor, sinceramente no supe que responderle y ella se alejó diciendo "yo estoy segura de lo que siento por ti" , mientras le caían lagrimas.

Un fin de semana ella me citó en el lugar donde fue nuestra primera cita, la playa era nuestro lugar especial, ya que ahí le entregué mi corazón y un anillo de compromiso, cuando llegó la encuentro agachada jugando con la arena, la miro unos instantes , la llamo por su nombre, ella voltea y una lagrima recorre su mejilla , yo sentía que mi alma se partía en mil pedazos cuando de repente ella mete su mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo y saca un arma, el tiempo parecía que se había congelado alrededor nuestro, le digo espera no lo hagas a lo que ella me responde con la frase más fría que había escuchado jamás en toda mi vida , "ya que no vivo más en tu corazón voy a estar en tu cabeza para siempre" , le grité ¡espera!, ella sonriendo me dijo "adiós" y gatillo el arma, corrí pero ya era tarde ella no tenia pulso pero si una sonrisa en el rostro y una lagrima saliendo de su ojo, grite desesperado por ayuda pero nadie venía , sin saber qué hacer, después de todas las preguntas de la policía decidí encerrarme en mi habitación en la oscuridad recordando los momentos que pase con ella y llorando sin parar.

Luego de un par de meses de no sonreír o mostrar alguna emoción, en sueños se aparece una sombra sentada en un trono de huesos, yo corrí desesperado al ver que esa sombra tenía un libro negro y una hoz, recuerdo que se levantó del trono y dijo mi nombre a lo que sentí una gota de sudor frío recorriendo mi espalda, la miré y me dijo por todo el mal que has hecho se te volverá el doble, le dije espera no me hagas esto, a lo que ella me dijo, " yo solo soy justo con aquellos que se merecen una oportunidad, por tu culpa una buena persona espera en el limbo para ser juzgada" , le dije de nuevo muerte hay algo que pueda hacer para que esto no pase, a lo que ella me mira y me dice, " si de verdad quieres hacer algo te tengo el trabajo perfecto" , mientras reía a carcajadas , yo asustado le pregunto, " ¿ qué clase de trabajo me tienes muerte?" , la muerte mete la mano en su capucha y me entrega una pequeña botella y me dice, " si eres capaz de llenar esta botella con las lagrimas de 100 mujeres que estén tristes y las haces feliz te devuelvo a tu vida anterior e impido que tu prometida muera " , yo me quedo pensando unos instantes y le pregunto, " ¿ qué sucederá si fallo? " , la muerte queda en silencio y me responde, " tal vez mueras mientras duermas o tal vez te haga sufrir en vida, eso depende de mí humor" , yo le digo , " pero muerte como voy a saber de cuales mujeres debo conseguir dichas lagrimas" , la muerte me mira y me dice tal como yo vas a poder ver el aura de las personas el azul representa tristeza y si una mujer tiene un aura casi negra solo le quedan 48 horas antes de suicidarse", y yo le pregunto, " ¿ qué hago en esos casos? " , a lo que me responde ," solo debes tocar su hombro y decir te libero, ella se volverá azul de nuevo pero nada impide que vuelva a volverse negro de ti depende salvarla" , yo me quede helado pensando que hacer, a lo que la muerte me dice ," Bueno ya está hecho ahora todo depende de ti si haces lo correcto o no" , me da la mano y me despierto agitado, de repente digo " ah menos mal que solo fue una pesadilla" , miro en mi mano estaba la botella y se escucha una voz que dice, " acuérdate 100 mujeres" .


End file.
